Recuperando tu amor
by TiinkerBeels
Summary: James se fue dejando a Lily sola y destrozada y se volvió una persona fría.Ahora él vuelve, ¿como se tomará su regreso la princesa del hielo?
1. Reencuentro

Capítulo 1 "Reencuentro"

**Capítulo 1 "Reencuentro"**

Hacía ya tres años que no lo veía, se había ido llevándose sus sentimientos.

Le decían la princesa del hielo, ya que no mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que detrás de esa mirada fría había un sentimiento enterrado que se había ido con esa persona.

Lo seguía amando, sí, pero si el regresaba ya nada iba a ser igual, porque justo cuando eran felices él la dejó y se fue junto con su mejor amigo a Francia y además se había llevado a un gran amigo de ella, y no se lo iba a perdonar.

No le iba a perdonar el haberla dejado sola y el haberse llevado a su mejor amigo, tan solo le quedaba un amigo de su antiguo amor, el problema era que cada vez que se veían ella terminaba mal aunque no lo demostrara porque le recordaba esos viejos tiempos en lo que eran felices.

La princesa del hielo, llamada Lily Evans, era ahora Jefa de la oficina de Auror, ya que Alastor Moody ya se había retirado pero él trabajaba en secreto para la Orden del Fénix.

-Merlín, quiero terminar esto de una vez!- dijo Lily muy cansada de tanto trabajo.

-Lily, me dijeron que llegaron tres auror de Francia, acá te dejo los expedientes, ellos ya vienen para acá- dijo Candy, la secretaria de Lily que era muy amiga de ella.

-Gracias Candy, puedes retirarte.

-No puede ser!- exclama Lily, se lleva una sorpresa al ver los expedientes, ya que en éstos dicen los nombres de James Potter, Sirius Black y Tomas Creen.

-Lily, ya están aquí, los hago pasar?- pregunta Candy

Lily asiente

* * *

-Quién será la nueva jefa?-pregunta Sirius

-No sé, Sirius- contesta James

-Ahora lo sabremos- contesta Tomas- presiento algo que no se que es en realidad

-Pueden pasar- les dice Candy

-Fue un placer conocerte- dice Sirius con una de esas sonrisas que derriten a quien las vea.

Candy lo miró con mala cara.

-Qué hago ahora?- se preguntaba Lily- ya sé compórtate fria

-Permiso- se escucha a James decir

-Buenos días- dice Lily

Los tres quedan shockeados al ver a Lily, James pensaba que estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la había visto.

-Lily- dice Tomas-

-Tomas, tanto tiempo- dice Lily un poco… fría aunque en realidad estaba intentando sonar así, pero estaba muy nerviosa.- a qué se debe su regreso?

-Nos trasladamos a Londres para trabajar aquí, hermosa- dice Sirius-

Lily se para y se enfrenta a Sirius- Más respeto Black, o te olvidas con quién estás hablando?

-No no me olvido, pero Lily no seas tan fría.

-Yo soy como quiero, a mi **NADIE** me dice como tengo que ser, es **MI** vida.

-Lily te extrañé mucho- dice Tomas

-No hay que mesclar lo personal con lo profesional, Creen

-Nunca me dijiste por mi apellido, Lily- dice dolido

-Lo siento, pero ya te dije no mezcles…

-Lo profesional con lo personal- dice James

-Potter, más respeto si?

-Si

-Ahora les voy a dar una misión y el informe que me tendrán que hacer-

* * *

En el departamento de James suena el timbre.

-Canuto, ve a atender.

-Remus!, tanto amigo- dice Sirius

-Sirius, James- dice Remus dándole un abrazo a cada uno

Se pasan las horas hablando hasta que Remus toca el tema de Lily.

-James, ya la viste no?

-A quién- dice James haciéndose el confundido

-A la princesa del hielo, a Lily

-Princesa del hielo?, por qué le dice así?- pregunta Sirius-

-Porque Lily es muy fría y dura y no muestra sentimientos… de felicidad, siempre está seria, no sonríe, y saben por qué está así?

Sirius y James niegan con la cabeza.

-Porque la dejaste y porque te llevaste a su mejor amigo, además de que Lily pasó por muchas cosas muy duras para ella…

-Dime por favor que le pasó- dice James

-Sus padres fueron asesinados por mortífagos, su hermana la hecho de su casa por eso, estuvo un tiempo conmigo viviendo hasta que consiguió una mansión donde vivir. Solo estaba yo para darle fuerzas para continuar, porque ella…

-Ella que?- pregunta Sirius

-Ella casi se mata, sino fuera porque llegué justo a tiempo, no la hubieran visto hace un rato.

-Que horrible- dijo Sirius

* * *

En una mansión muy grande estaba Lily Evans en su dormitorio mirando fotos de años atrás, mientras lloraba.

-Por qué volvió?- sollozaba- por qué no se quedó allá?

Lloró hasta muy tarde hasta que se quedó dormida.

-Mañana hablaré con ella- dijo James

-James, no creo…

-Si, Remus tengo que hacerlo

-Pero si lo haces que no sea en el trabajo, porque ya sabes, no mezcles lo personal con lo profesional- dijo Sirius imitándola.

Remus asintió

-Ojala fuera la Lily dulce y amable que yo me enamoré

-James no creo que de un día para otro cambie, ya te dije que ella sufrió mucho, y le cuesta recuperarse de eso. Va a ser muy difícil.

James suspiró.

* * *

_**Dejen reviews para saber lo que piensan aunque sea para decirme que está feo, pero no importa díganme algo!. **_


	2. Amistades y convivencia con el enemigo

**Capítulo 2 "Amistades y** **convivencia con el enemigo"**

Una semana había pasado del reencuentro de Lily con su mejor amigo y con su "gran amor no reconocido".

Se sentía mal por haber tratado mal a su amigo, pero, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, si ella no quería mostrarse como era realmente, porque según ella la iban a ver como una persona débil.

Pero llegó a la conclusión de que no podía seguir así de fría, con su mejor amigo, nada más. Después ya vería que haría con Potter.

Pero mientras tanto iba a arreglar las cosas con Tomas.

-Qué haré?- se decía a sí misma. Ya sé-y escribió una nota que le iba a dar en el almuerzo.

_Tomas:_

_Lamento mucho haberme comportado así con vos, quisiera que me perdonaras y que habláramos en mi casa, para darte mis razones por haberme comportado así._

_Te quiere._

_Lily_

_P/D: Perdoname, tuve mis razones._

* * *

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y estaban James y Sirius en la cafetería del edificio.

Hablaban sobre la situación económica de Remus, sabían que estaba muy mal así que decidieron.

-Le daremos mi departamento- dijo James

-Opino lo mismo, pero donde iremos nosotros?- preguntó Sirius

-Tengo una idea-

* * *

Tomas estaba en la cafetería, hasta que sintió que lo llamaban, era Lily

-Tomas, léelo.

Y se fue sin decir nada más.

* * *

-Pase!-dijo Lily

-Evans, quería hacerte una pregunta- dijo James

-Si, Potter, dime.

-Donde se pueden conseguir algún departamento, mansión, etc. donde se pueda vivir?

-Y se puede saber para qué Potter?

-Es para ayudar a Remus, le quiero regalar mi departamento, creo que conoces su situación económica… no es fácil y quiero ayudarlo, y pensé que tal vez sabrías donde podemos ir a vivir Sirius y yo...

-Te voy a contar algo, cuando yo me mudé a mi mansión le dije a Remus que se venga a vivir conmigo, la mansión es muy grande y vivo sola, y no me vendría mal alguna compañía, pero el muy terco no quiso.

-Si, el nunca acepta nada.

-La verdad es que no conozco algún lugar para que vayan pero…

-Pero qué?

-Si quieren… pueden ir a mi mansión, yo tengo mucho espacio y no molestarían, si quieren claro.

.No quiero molestar, Evans

-No molestarían si total es hasta que… consigan algun lugar para vivir... sería provisorio

James sentía que Lily volvía a ser la de antes, no la misma pero que ya no era tan fria como al principio.

-Entonces cuando podemos mudarnos?

-Cuando quieran…

-Puede ser hoy mismo?

-Eh… si, si

-Muy bien, me retiro… y muchas gracias enserio, es muy bueno de tu parte, enserio – dijo James con una sonrisa sincera.

-De nada, todo sea por… Remus- dijo Lily tratando de sonar un poco fría, porque sabía que no estaba siendo nada fría con el chico.

-Por Remus- dijo saliendo muy contento.

* * *

En la noche, Tomas estaba en la mansión de Lily

Lily lloraba y Tomas le decía que estaba perdonada y que la comprendía.

-Yo… lo siento Tomas pero es que estaba muy dolida, yo…

-Shh… Lily, te entiendo perfectamente, pero no seas tan fria con James

-No puedo- dijo secándose las lágrimas, -el me rompió el corazón

Tomas miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde.

-Lily, me tengo que ir es tarde

-Si, además Potter tiene que venir con Black, se quedan a vivir aca un tiempo hasta que consigan donde vivir.

-Pero si James tiene su departamento

-Lo sé, pero se lo regaló a Remus, por su situación económica.

-Es muy bueno de su parte no Lils?.

Lily asintió.

-Todavía seguis enamorada no?

-Como el primer día.

* * *

Mas tarde sonó el timbre y Lily fue a atender, llevaba un camisón cortito un poco más encima de las rodillas.

-Hola- dijo Lily

-Hola- dijo Sirius, ya que James estaba enbobado mirando a Lily, en realidad al cuerpo de Lily.

-Pasen

-Es re linda tu casa- dijo James recuperado

-Bueno, gracias. Ya saben para lo que quieran… sol díganmelo les mostraré lo más importante de la casa

Les mostró lo que era importante, la cocina, la sala, el estudio, el patio y donde dormirían-

-Black esta es tu habitación- Sirius se quedó asombrado era muy lindo ese dormitorio-pasa y ponte cómodo.

-Y ahora Potter sígueme- lo llevó a la habitación que estaba al lado de la de ella.

Pasaron y Lily dijo- Bueno… esta es tu habitación.

-Lily… ya que no estamos en horario de trabajo, quisiera que habláramos de… nosotros.

-James- James estaba muy feliz lo llamó por su nombre, no por su apellido- podemos dejar esto para otra ocasión?, estoy muy cansada, fue un dia muy largo, yo…

-Está bien, Lily, me dejas decir tu nombre, verdad?, por favor

-Si… dijo nerviosa

-Y por favor dime James- dijo a punto de llorar- yo se… que no estamos en un buen momento, pero, no aguanto tu frialdad, Lily

-Buenas noches, que descanses…

-Te puedo dar un beso… en la mejilla

-Esta bien.

James se fue acercando lentamente a ella y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

En su oficina, Lily estaba pensando en su vida, en el cambio que hace poco se había dado.

Siempro dijo que convivir con Sirius Black y James Potter era difícil, pero ahora que lo estaba "experimentando" opinaba lo contrario.

TOC TOC

- Pase

-Disculpa Lily- dijo Candy- sólo vine a traerte unos papeles

-Gracias...

-De nada- dijo sonriente- Ah, por cierto, Potter quiere hablar con vos

-Dile que pase

-Buenos días Lily- dijo un poco nervioso

-Buenos días

-Vine a decirte, bueno, a disculparme... es que hace mucho ya que nos mudamos a tu casa y todavía no hemos conseguido otro lugra para vivir y...

-No hay problema, James

-Pero, de verdad, no quiero que seamos molestias...

Lily le hizo señas para que se callara y caminó hacia él.

-James, la verdad de todo es que mi casa es demasiado grande y vivo yo sola. En cambio, si están ustedes, yo no me siento sola y me gusta más vivir así, acompañada. ¿Me entendés?

James asintió.

-A menos que se quieran ir, yo no les obligo a quedarse, es solo que quiero algo de compañía.

-No te preocupes. No nos iremos... a menos que nos eches- dijo en broma.

Lily sonrió. Y James pensó que era la sonrisa más linda que había visto.

* * *

Sonrió pensando en Lily. Ya no era tan fría con él, incluso podría decrse que era la misma Lily de la que se enamoró.

_También sonrió recordanddo la escena que vivió la noche anterior._

_Había ido por un vaso de agua a la cocina, ero antes ir a su habitación, vio la puerta de la de Lily._

_Quizo verla dormir._

_Entró lentamente, y se sentó en la cama._

_Se veía tan hermosa._

_Y al final se detubo en lo que para él era la tentación. Sus labios._

_Esos labios que hacía mucho que no probaba. Y los besó._

_Con dulzura, para que no despierte._

_Y después se dijo a sí mismo: "ya es tarde" y se fue a dormir._

_Sue fue a soñar otra vez con SU Lily._

* * *

-¿Sirius, como hacés para comer tanto?- preguntó Tomas

-Es el trabajo- se excusó

-Ahí viene el enamorado-

James se sentó con ellos y suspiró.

-Lily quiere que nos quedemos en su casa.

- ¿De verdad?- James asintió.

-Dice que no quiere estar sola en su casa, que es demasiado grande.

-La comprendo- dijo Tomas- además no creo que quiera estar sola después de lo sucedido.

-¿Lo de sus padres, verdad?- preguntó Sirius.

Tomas asintió.

Pasaban las horas y Lily ya se quería volver a casa. Estaba demasiado cansada y aburrida en esa reunión.

-Y así, damos por finalizada esta reunión- fue lo que escuhó decir para despertar de su sueño.

Se levantó, se despidió de todos y salió.

-Candy, ya me voy a casa.

-Ok, adiós Lily.

Iba saliendo, cuando se chocó con alguie, muy familiar.

-Pero si es Lily Evans, me enteré que Potter volvió. Y bien, ¿ahora si se van a casar?

-Severus Snape, tanto tiempo- dijo friamente - no te voy a contestar porque no te interesa lo que ocurra en mi vida, y creo que tampoco en la de Potter.

-¿Sigues defendiendo a Potter después de lo que te hizo? Eres tan despreciable como él.

-Gracias por el halago- y siguió su camino. Pero se dio vuelta y le dijo. - Pero por lo menos el no es un maldito mortífago.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la estación de trenes llegaba un chica de ojos celeste y cabello negro, no muy alta y delgada.

Sonrió.

-Por fin te veré, después de mucho tiempo...

* * *

**_Como verán, van apareciendo personajes nuevos,entre ellos Severus Snape, quién según se ve es al único que Lily trata con frialdad._**

**_.Porque a James y a Sirius ya no._**

**_¿Quién es esa mujer que apareció?_**

**_Dejen Reviews. )_**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

-Candy, voy a salir- avisó Lily a su secretaria. Esta asintió.

A la salida se encontró con James, Sirius y Tomas.

-¿Vas a salir Lily?- le preguntó el último

-Si- contestó- Ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir.

-¿No querés que te alcancemos?- esta vez habló Sirius.

-No gracias, prefiero ir caminando, además está cerca.- dijo sonriendo.- Gracias igual, adiós.

Y se marchó.

No quería, por lo menos por ahora, que se enteren con quien se iba a encontrar. Especialmente Sirius.

Esta persona estaba ligada al pasado de ésta y de ella. Fueron muchos años de amistad entre ellas, y también hacía años que no se veían.

-¿A dónde creen que iba?- preguntó Sirius.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que no nos entrometamos, es su vida. Además puede que se valla a encontrar con su hermana.- contestó Tomas.

-No lo creo- dijo James.-Después de todo lo que le hizo…

"¿Cuando va a llegar?". Pensaba."Ya llegó".

-¡Lily!

-Clara… ¡tanto tiempo amiga!- dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.- ¿Cuando volviste?

-Llegué hoy. Apenas me instalé en un hotel, te escribí para que nos viéramos. Estoy tan feliz d verte. ¿Cómo andan las cosas por acá?- preguntó.

-Bien…

-¿Y Potter volvió?

-Si… volvió con Black y Tomas.

-¿Con Tomas?- dijo como si su amiga no hubiera nombrado a Sirius Black.-Me imagino que te pidió perdón. ¿No?

-Si… nosotros no podíamos estar peleados, somos amigos desde que éramos chiquitos.

-Si… y ¿pasó algo con Potter?

-Bueno, ellos están viviendo en mi casa.

-¿Ellos? ¿Tomas y Potter?

-No…Potter y Black.

-¿Cómo?

-Amiga, ellos son buenas personas, están viviendo conmigo porque le dejaron su departamento a Remus…

-¿Pero no era más fácil que Remus fuera a vivir a tu casa?- preguntó interrumpiendo a su amiga-

-Si, pero Remus es muy terco, y vos lo sabés. Y bueno… cuando le propuse que se fuera a vivir conmigo no quiso. Y su amigos, bueno… ellos le insistieron hasta que el aceptó. Y después vino Potter me preguntó donde podía conseguir algún lugar para vivir y yo… le dije que se podían quedar en mi casa. Porque me siento sola en una casa muy grande. Por cierto… vos también podrías venir a mi casa a vivir.

-¿Y vivir cerca de Black? Ni loca.

-Pero… no le hagas caso y listo… hacelo por mi- insistió Lily.

-¿Está bien…pero cuando me puedo mudar?

-Hoy mismo si querés. De paso me ayudas.

-¿Con Potter?- dijo Clara guiñándole un ojo.

-No, con mi cumpleaños. O ya no te acordás que el sábado es la gran fiesta.

-¡Dale! Con lo que me gusta preparar fiestas.- dijo con voz soñadora.-Además sos como mi hermana Lils. ¿Cómo no te voy a ayudar? Vas a tener la mejor fiesta de todo Londres.

-Muchas gracias… te quiero demasiado. Sos muy importante para mi.

-Volviendo al tema de Potter ¿Vas a volver con el?

-No creo, el en la forma sentimental es mi pasado. Solamente en lo profesional y puede que en lo de amistad sea mi presente. Pero de otra forma no.

-¿Pero lo vas a invitar no?

-Obviamente. Además trabaja y vive conmigo no lo puedo no invitar.

-Y a Black también…

-Si… si no querés verlo no lo veas ni le hables, pero yo no quiero que vivas mal por él. Olvidate del pasado.

"Como si pudiera". Pensó Clara.

-Amiga, vos siempre tenés razón. Bueno será mejor que vaya al hotel a buscar mis cosas para ir a tu casa.

-Te voy a estar esperando. Nos vemos.- y salió.

-¡Hola!- saludó a James y a Sirius, quienes estaban sentados en la sala.

-¿Volvimos contenta me parece no?- dijo Sirius.

-Si- contestó Lily.- Volver a verla fue algo que me hizo feliz.

-¿Se puede saber a quien?- preguntó tímido James. Tímido porque no sabía si Lily le iba a querer contestar.

-Con una amiga. Mi amiga Clara.

-¡Qué bueno!- dijo James.

-Si. Bueno me voy a cambiar que pronto va a llegar porque se viene a vivir a casa.

Lily ya se había cambiado.

-¡Pasa James!

-Permiso no quiero molestarte. Solamente quería hablar… si no mucha molestia y no estás ocupada.

-Si, claro. Sentate. Le señaló la cama.

Se notaba que Lily estaba muy feliz con el regreso y la mudanza de su amiga.

-Yo quería hablar de nosotros.

-Bueno, hablá.

-Yo, siento haberme ido. Y llevarme a Tomas pero lo necesitaba.

-¿Necesitabas? ¿y yo qué? ¿Quién pensaba en mi?

-Lo siento pero te juro que cada día que pasaba yo no podía parar de pensar en vos.- Lily lo miró. Sentía que le decía la verdad. Pero ella no lo podía perdonar o no tan fácilmente.

-Yo… a mi me gustaría perdonarte pero no se.

-Por favor- estaba siendo sincero y quería que Lily lo perdonase. No le importaba tanto que no tuvieran una relación sentimental. Pero por lo menos quería que lo perdonase.

-Está bien, te perdono- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No se que decirte.

-No digas nada.

Cada vez se iban acercando más. Hasta podían sentir sus respiraciones.

"Que hermosa es, siempre fue hermosa".

"Es tan lindo, y que lindos ojos, aunque estén ocultos bajo esos lentes yo siempre veo el mismo brillo cada vez que me ve o tal vez me estoy haciendo ilusiones. Pero por algo me vino a pedir perdón.

Sirius estaba en la sala pensando. James se había ido tras la pelirroja, quien sabe a que. De pronto sonó el timbre. Fue a atender. Pero cuando abrió la puerta se arrepintió de haberlo echo. Ahí estaba ella. La chica a la que había engañado y de la que se enamoró. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde. Ella se había ido. Nunca más la vio. Hasta hoy. Estaba hermosa. Con sus ojos celestes. Y su cabello negro, que ahora lo traía hasta la cintura. Y su cuerpo, perfecto según él.

-Black- dijo fríamente- me vas a dejar pasar o me vas a tener que inspeccionar. Digo no, porque hace como media hora que no me dejás de mirar.

-Si… este… pasa.

-¿Y Lily?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Arriba hablando con James.

-Entonces no la interrumpo.

-¿Podría ayudarme a entrar mis cosas?.

-Claro.

-Gracias.

"¿Cómo voy a hacer ahora que va a vivir en el miso techo que yo? Se preguntaba Sirius. No lo sabía pero ya vería que iba a hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

_"¿Qué hago? No puedo estar sola ni un segundo con el o no sé de lo que soy capaz de hacer. ¿Y si mejor la llamo a Lily? Pero ella está con Potter, y bueno viven juntos, por una vez que los interrumpa no pasa nada."_ Pensaba Clara.

-¡Lily!¡ Podés bajar un segundo por favor, ya llegué!- dijo mientras sentía la mirada de Sirius.

No quería mirarlo, no podía. No después de tantos años. No después de tantos errores. No después del engaño. Parecía como si hubiese sido ayer. Sabía que no se lo podía perdonar, pero… hasta cuando. Si al verlo después de tantos años, lo encontraba extremadamente atractivo. Pero que estaba pensando. No, no podía caer de nuevo. Porque si lo hacía iba a salir lastimada. O al menos eso pensaba. Salir lastimada, como una vez sucedió. Cuando la engaño. Lo recordaba muy bien. Había ido a buscarlo a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo. Tocó la puerta y no estaba, Peter Pettigrew le había dicho que había salido. Que creía que había oído algo de un aula vacía. Le dio las gracias y fue a buscarlo, pensando que estaría con James y Sirius ya que ellos tampoco estaban.

Llegó a un aula y lo encontró. Pero no le gustó lo que vio. Sirius besaba a una chica rubia. Se besaban como si la vida dependiera de ese beso. Se quedó ahí mirándolos. Esperando a que dejaran de hacer lo que hacían para que vean que ella los había descubierto.

Y eso pasó. La vieron. Sirius no alcanzó a decirle nada, porque ella ya había salido corriendo. Sentía que gritaba su nobmre, pero ella no quería escucharlo. Quería estar sola.

Mientras tanto Sirius la veía correr, y no podía creer lo que había hecho. Se arrepintió.

Pero ya era tarde.

Pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. Pero nada. No lo quería perdonar. Hasta Lily, le decía que hablaran y lo perdonara. Eso era algo lógico porque sino a su amiga se le complicaba su relación con James. Porque en ese tiempo eran novios.

-¡Clara!- Lily la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Lily- dijo sonriendo- ¡Hola Potter! ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Nada, Clara.- dijo sonrojándose recordando el casi beso que se dieron. Porque no se besaron porque justo Clara había llegado y llamaba a Lily.

Y James, bueno el era un caso aparte. Estaba en su nube recordando que estaba por besar a Lily.

-Veo que ya la ayudaste con sus cosas- le dijo a Sirius. Este asintió.- vamos te enseñaré tu habitación y empezamos con los preparativos para la fiesta.

-Por supuesto, tiene que ser la mejor fiesta del mundo, amiga- dijo mirándola- te lo mereces.

-¿Qué fiesta?- preguntó James.

-No les dije, mi cumpleaños es el sábado y por eso voy a hacer una fiesta invitando a todos mis amigos y a mis compañeros de trabajo. Por supuesto que ustedes están invitados y Remus. Por cierto a él hace mucho que no lo veo. Bueno, no importa ya lo veré. – dijo para sí misma- vamos Clara, no hay tiempo que perder.

Los demás la miraban, no recordaban esa faceta de Lily Evans. Pero Clara si y creía saber por qué estaba tan feliz. Y cómo amiga era obvio que tenía que averiguarlo.

-¡Clara!- le gritaba Lily desde arriba.

-Ya voy- _"Definitivamente a esta chica algo le pasó para que se ponga así"_

-Pasa, esta va a ser tu habitación.-Es muy linda, gracias Lily. Pero ahora quiero preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo imaginándose que quería preguntarle su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó con Potter cuando te llamé?

-… nada ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo?- dijo tratando de disimular los nervio que tenía. Pero a su amiga esto no se le escapó.

-Soy tu amiga, no tenés por qué disimular conmigo… te conozco, algo pasó.

Lily suspiró.

-Casi nos besamos.

-Amiga… yo, lo siento no quería interrumpir, pero no quería quedarme sola con Black.

Su amiga la miró apenada.

-Lo sé. Y gracias.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Porque… no es que no haya querido besarlo, pero nose si estoy preparada para hacerlo después de todo lo que pasó.

-Te comprendo.- viendo que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar dijo- pero ahora vamos a lo importante. Tu fiesta.

Lily sonrió. Así era su amiga.

-Bueno, esto es lo que pensaba hacer…

-Sirius...- dijo James.

-¿Qué?

-Estás así por Clara ¿no?

-Si, es que pensé que nunca la iba a volver a ver. Pero es que soy tan idiota para pensar eso. Si ella es amiga de Lily.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando la viste?

-Nose, estoy confundido.

-¿Pero por qué?

-No quiero preguntas James, no ahora.- se levantó del sillón- me voy… nose a donde, regreso más tarde.

James lo miró preocupado. No lo veía así desde que pasó lo que pasó.

Los días pasaban y Lily estaba feliz, tenía a su amiga en su casa y faltaba poco para su cumpleaños. James pensaba en lo que pasó en la habitación de Lily. Pensaba si ella todavía estaba enamorada de él o no. Porque el estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado en absoluto. Clara evitaba a toda costa a Sirius, pero en ocasiones ella lo encontraba y no podía evitarlo porque vivían bajo el mismo techo, y no quería decirle algo a él o pelearse por Lily. Ya que el era un invitado de ella y no podía hacer nada. Y Sirius quería hablar con Clara pero ésta lo esquivaba. Y si la encontraba, siempre estaba acompañada por Lily_. "Lo hace a propósito"_ le había dicho a James. Y Remus, a veces venía a visitarlos. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Clara y fue ahí cuando entendió el estado de ánimo de Sirius. Y la felicidad de Lily. Se entristecía por el primero y se alegraba por la segunda. Pero algo le decía que Sirius y Clara iban a terminar arreglándose. O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_En el próximo capítulo: la fiesta de Lily._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6_**

**El cumpleaños de Lily parte 1.**

El fin de semana había llegado rápido para todos. Esa noche, era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lily. Por fin había llegado, después de una semana caótica como había dicho Sirius.

Lily se repartió entre el trabajo, la organización y el vestido (porque tenía que probárselo). Clara solamente se ocupó de la organización de la fiesta, de comprar cosas, contratar servicios e invitar a amigos y conocidos. Remus iba todos los días a visitarlos y ayudaba a Clara con los preparativos, el pobre estaba desempleado así que decidió que ayudaría con la fiesta. Así era para el, una forma de dar las gracias a la pelirroja (aunque era poquito comparado con lo que hizo ella, en palabras de él). Y de paso se distraía y no pensaba en cosas malas. James, trabajaba y hacía todo lo posible para estar cerca de Lily. Pero estaba siempre tan ocupada que no se daba cuenta de que lo tenía al moreno al lado y se iba a otro lado. O varias veces él le decía si podían hablar y ella le contestaba que después. Esto lo ponía mal pero tenía las esperanzas puestas en la fiesta. Por su parte Sirius lo que hacía era mirar a Clara todo el tiempo. Y eso a ella le molestaba y huía de él. Pero Sirius se empeñaba en seguirla y a veces la morena terminaba gritándole.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó Clara a Lily cuando entró en la habitación de ésta.

-Si. ¿Cómo estoy? Fea ¿no? – preguntó nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que fea? Si sos la cumpleañera más hermosa que vi en mi vida. Y alguien que yo conozco se va a morir cuando te ve.

-Yo no quiero que Potter…

_¿Quién habló de Potter?- le cortó Clara. Por su parte, Lily no sabía que decir, pero su amiga interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, vamos que todos te están esperando.

-Estoy muy nerviosa- admitió la pelirroja.

-Todo va a salir bien- le dijo abrazándola- esta es tu noche.

Cuando James vio a Lily bajar por las escaleras nunca imaginó que estaría bellísima. La chica siempre fue linda, pero esa noche lo estaba mucho más. Con su vestido negro que resaltaba sus curvas y su piel blanca, su pelo rojo como el fuego hasta la cintura y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando de felicidad.

En palabras de James SU pelirroja estaba perfecta.

- ¡feliz cumpleaños Lily! Estás hermosa- dijo al saludarla. La pelirroja le sonrió y le dijo gracias, por el halago y por estar presente. A James se le llenó el corazón de felicidad por las palabras de la chica.

Fue el día más feliz de su vida, en realidad uno de esos. Porque los próximos serían, según el, su boda con Lily, cuando nacieran sus hijos, porque estaba seguro de que serían muchos. Y también estaba seguro de que iba a haber muchas cosas que lo iban a hacer feliz. Pero todas con su Lily.

-¡Lily! – la llamó Clara interrumpiendo los pensamientos de James.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la chica.

-Mira. Te presento a Nick, un amigo mío que quiero que conozcas.

-Encantada de conocerte-

-El gusto es mío- dijo dándole un beso en la mano- de conocer a una mujer tan hermosa. Lily se sonrojó.

Y James pensaba en que ese idiota como le había puesto de nombre no le iba a robar a SU Lily.

Porque como el decía, Lily Evans es suya y de nadie más.

* * *

**Lo sé es corto, pero es lo que salió.Sinceramente no tengo tiempo para nada. No hay ni un dia en el que no tenga que hacer nada. No sé tampoco cuando terminaré el próximo capítulo,**

**Mil disculpas y espero que sepan perdonarme.**

**Besos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Celoso.

Era la palabra exacta para describir a James Potter en ese momento viendo a Lily hermosa con ese vestido bailando con ese tal Nick. Claro que muchas mujeres intentaban mantener una conversación con el o algo mas si podían pero se iban derrotadas al ver que el moreno solo tenía ojos para la pelirroja que en ese momento bailaba consciente de las miradas que recibía de parte de él. Pero estaba bastante ocupada bailando y charlando con Nick, quien había resultado interesante. Había descubierto que era un hombre con el que cualquier mujer soñaría, elegante, caballeroso y todas las cualidades que las mujeres buscan en los hombres.

Sin embargo ella no, ella solamente quería a un hombre que tenía defectos si, pero que también tenía unas virtudes maravillosas. Porque como ella decía, nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos errores. Y ahí estaba ella bailando con un hombre apuesto pero sus pensamientos estaban en el hombre que estaba cerca mirándola seguramente celoso (porque lo sabía, sabía que estaba celoso) y con el que tenía tantas ganas de bailar aunque sea cinco minutos.

-Y así es como conocí a Clara… ¿me estás escuchando?- le preguntó el rubio a Lily.

-Eh, no disculpa es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, voy a tomar algo.-

-Voy con…- no- interrumpió la pelirroja antes de que siga hablando. Y se fue dejándolo solo entre todas las parejas que bailaban.

-¿Te aburriste de cómo era que se llamaba? Ah si Nick- le dijo James a Lily

-No me aburrí, solo me cansé de bailar. No te metas en mi vida.-

-Me meto porque me importas-

-James por favor, ya hablamos de esto…

-No Lily no terminamos de hablar, porque cada vez que te voy a decir lo que siento… siempre…siempre hay algo o alguien que nos interrumpe. Yo quiero hablar.-

-James, estamos en mi fiesta no quiero hablar ahora. Por favor… mira si querés bailamos o nose… pero hablar de esto… después por favor.

James aceptó resignado. No quería verla triste el día de su cumpleaños. – Así que si la bella cumpleañera me permite, quisiera que me conceda un baile.- Sonrió al ver a Lily sonreír.

-Con mucho gusto-

Mientras tanto Sirius seguía a Clara a todas partes viendo con quien estaba, cosa que a la castaña no le pasó desapercibido. Y ya se estaba cansando de que la siga.

-Deja de seguirla Sirius, vas a arruinar la fiesta- le dijo un cansado Remus.

-¿Por qué voy a arruinar la fiesta?- preguntó sin entender.

-Porque Clara ya se está cansando de que la persigas y va a venir y quien sabe lo que es capaz de hacerte.

-Mientras sea algo bueno…-

-No lo creo-

-Remus. Que guapo que estas.- le dijo Clara.

-Gracias-

-¿Y a mi no me decís nada? – preguntó Sirius.

-Si, te voy a decir una cosa- le dijo acercándose sensualmente al moreno.- Deja de seguirme a todas partes, me cansé. No sos quien para ver lo que hago y con quien. ¿Entendiste?.

-No, pero si me das un beso tal vez lo entienda- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Sirius- le advirtió Remus- Clara, dejalo no sabe lo que hace, mejor vamos a bailar ¿querés?-

-Claro Remus, vamos.-

Y así Clara y Remus dejaron solo a Sirius, quien se limitó a decirle traidor. Remus solo rió.

-¿Estas solo?- le preguntó una chica.

-Si, pero si me querés hacer compañía no tengo problema.

-¡Lo ves Remus, le digo que no y se va con otra!- se quejó Clara

-Esto me suena a celos- dijo riendose remus.

-¿Celosa yo? me ofendiste, pensé que eras mi amigo.

-Y lo soy pero, no podrian hablar y arreglar las cosas, no digo que tienen que ser pareja devuelta... pero aunque sea amigos, nose.

-No, Rem, no puedo.-dijo suspirando- Yo y el no estamos hechocs el uno para el otro, no va a funcionar, no funciono una vez... otra, menos. Por cierto, mi amiga y Potter están como muy...

-Juntos.-terminó Remus por ella.

-Ojalá solucionen todo, se merecen ser felices juntos.-

Lily se sentía muy incómoda bailando con James. Se ponía muy nerviosa cuando el le susurraba cosas al oido. Trataba de alejarse, pero el la atraía hacia sí mismo mas todavia.

-Creo que tengo que... ir hablar con las chicas.

-¿Me parece a mi o me estas esquivando?

-No- se apresuró a contestar- es solo que tengo que ir a hablar con ellas.

-Un momento más por favor- le susurró.

Lily no puedo negarse, aunque estaba nerviosa le gustaba estar entre sus brazos como antes, cuando eran felices. Y los recuerdos volvieron. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, y James al notarlo le preguntó que le pasaba.

-Nada-

-No se llora por nada, dime Lily ¿que te pasa?

-Me estaba acordando de ellos...

James la abrazó, sabía lo que sentía porque el tambien los habia perdido.

-No te preocupes, yo voy a estar siempre.

-Mejor no lloro mas o se me va a correr el maquillaje y si eso pasa Clara me va a matar- dijo riendose.

-Así me gusta Lily, que sonrias con esa sonrisa tan linda que tenés.- Y sin decir nada mas la besó.

Y todos los presentes aplaudieron sonrientes.

* * *

_Hola! despues de tanto tiempo volví._

_La verdad es que la última parte no me convence mucho pero bueno..._

_Espero que les guste! y dejen reviews._

_Besitos! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no son míos todo es de J.. Y los que no conozcan, si son de mi invención.

¡Espero que les guste!

**Capítulo 8.**

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía los labios de James sobre los suyos, pero los recordaba muy bien. Cálidos y con un sabor a chocolate mezclado con el licor que había bebido. Se sentía tan bien en sus brazos y James sentía lo mismo. No querían separarse pero eran humanos y la falta de aire les estaba cobrando.

Lily no sabía que hacer, estaba muy avergonzada, todos los habían estado mirando pero como ella estaba en su mundo con James, no se había dado cuenta. Él la seguía abrazando y Lily lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas pues no quería separarse, quería seguir sintiendo su perfume varonil.

James por su parte estaba muy feliz al notar la reacción de su pelirroja, quién lo abrazaba muy fuerte, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta de que la magia comenzó a fluir de nuevo. Miraba esos labios tan apetitosos, no resistió y los besó. Al principio Lily quedó estática, pues no se lo esperaba pero después comenzó a responder el beso que cada vez se tornaba más apasionado, cuando se separaron James comenzó a besar el cuello de Lily, saboreando la suave y blanca piel de la chica.

Lily cerró los ojos ante tanto placer, su mente estaba en blanco, ya no pensaba. Y es que no podía. Pero cuando sintió que James mordía suavemente su cuello y su mano llegaba hasta por debajo de su espalda se dio cuenta del lugar en donde estaban y el momento y se separó bruscamente del moreno.

James se sintió rechazado.

-James, ¿no te has dado cuenta del lugar en donde estamos?

Hasta que se dio cuenta de por que lo hizo.

-Tienes razón Lily, perdón. Es que me dejé llevar. Bueno… nos dejamos llevar.

La pelirroja bajo la mirada y se ruborizó. _Genial,_ pensó sarcásticamente.

-No te avergüences, es muy lindo lo que nos pasó- le dijo al oído James.- Sigamos bailando.

-James si que no pierde el tiempo ¿no?- dijo Clara riéndose.

-No, va a hacer todo lo posible para reconquistarla.- le contestó Remus.

-Hacen tan linda pareja, pero no quiero ver a mi amiga sufrir…

-No te puedo asegurar eso, porque todos cometemos errores, pero intentará no hacerlo… estoy más que seguro.

Clara suspiró sonoramente.

-¿Qué pasará con Sirius?

-¿Cómo que qué pasará? ¡Que pregunta Remus! No pasará absolutamente nada. Míralo allí con esa rubia, encima yo no la invité ni Lily. Es más creo que ni la conoce solo vino por…

Remus reía a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Clara arqueando sus cejas.

-Que estás celosa- le dijo Remus.

-¿Celosa yo? ¡Remus no me hagas reír por favor! Eso es … imposible.

-Si, si como digas.

La fiesta había finalizado. Lily estaba en la sala, acostada en unos de los sofás. Pensaba en los sucesos que ocurrieron en la fiesta y estaba muy confundida. Por un lado, quería perdonar a James, sabía que lo seguía amando. Pero por otro… le costaba porque no quería sufrir devuelta. Porque… si lo hizo una vez ¿por qué no otra?.

Se sintió observada, abrió sus ojos y vio a su mejor amiga, su hermana. Justo la persona a la que más necesitaba en este momento.

-No digas nada- le dijo cuando vio que Clara comenzaba a hablar- Se que viste todo lo que paso esta noche. Y nose… estoy muy confundida. Lo quiero pero no se…- Lily gritó frustrada.

-Te entiendo amiga- la pelirroja la miró y no hicieron falta las palabras para saber que hablaba de Sirius.

-Ay amiga yo te hablo de mis problemas y no escucho, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, soy fuerte. Pero vos si que me necesitas. Y aquí estoy para ayudarte.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Yo pienso que tienes que darle una oportunidad, digo, si uno no se arriesga no pierde ni gana ¿no?.

-¿Y si me lastima?

-Y si te lastima lo mato, sencillo- dijo distraídamente.

Lily sonrió –Gracias, porque siempre éstas ahí cuando te necesito. Está bien le voy a dar una oportunidad, pero solo una. La última.- suspiró-. Ahora, ¿Qué vas a hacer con Sirius?

-Nada, lo nuestro ya no va a ser posible. Lo vi coqueteando con una rubia que nose ni de donde salió.

-Estás celosa-.

-Vos también, ¿sabes que? Mejor me voy a dormir.

Al día siguiente, la pelirroja bajo al comedor a desayunar. Remus estaba desayunando y su lado se encontraban Sirius y… James.

-Buenos días- saludó.

-Buenos días Lily- le contestaron. ¿Cómo amaneció la pelirroja más hermosa del mundo mágico? –le preguntó James.

Lily lo miró anonadada.

-bien... Gracias por… preguntar.

-Mira… te traje unas flores- le dijo muy sonriente esperando la reacción de su pelirroja.

-Gracias. Son muy… muy…lindas, si eso, lindas. Bueno yo…me voy a trabajar. Si, a …adiós. Y gracias.- y con eso, salió corriendo. Tenia tanta vergüenza…

-Amigo, la tienes en tus manos.- Dijo Sirius.

-¿Tu crees?- le preguntó inseguro.

-Sirius y Remus asintieron.

-Buenos días- en ese mismo instante apareció Clara-¿alguien sabe por qué Lily salió corriendo y muy… roja?

-Es que James le trajo flores.

-Ya veo, tenia vergüenza, pobre Lily.

Y sin prestar atención a lo que hacían y decían los demás, empezó a desayunar… como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Un poco mñas y hubiese sido un año sin actualizar esta historia pero es que el 2009 fue un año muy ajetreado para mi.

Pero no se preocupen, que de ahora en más (si no surge algún imprevisto) voy a actualizar más seguido.

y una última cosa: Reviews. :)

Besos.


End file.
